


Love Letters

by orphan_account



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-24 02:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Beau is a senior in high school and makes a major mistake when sending out her college applications, she sends a love letter she wrote her freshman year out to her crush.





	1. Chapter 1

_ I can hear your laugh and see your smile and it gets me through it all.  _

 

She had written the letters in her freshman year when she was figuring things out, whether she liked girls or not. Her therapist had told put a pen to the paper and just write all your worries out. It had worked Beau realized she liked girls and that she was in love with one, she'd written a love letter but she'd never send it out, she couldn't, not on purpose. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Beau put the last two applications on her desk side by side, her top picks. Harvard was the dream but it was out of state and impossible to get in. UF was a tough to get into school but with how high she scored on the SAT she had confidence in her acceptance and it was in state. 

 

“Beauregard, would you mind joining your father and I for dinner, perhaps?”  As Beau threw the letters into the bottom drawer of her desk her mother called again impatiently. “Preferably now Beauregard.”

 

She trudged down the stairs and dragged her feet into the dining room. 

 

“Rather rude of you to come to dinner late and then not greet your parents,” As Beau's mom sipped on her wine her dad interrogated her. 

 

“So I've noticed you have a C in English, would you care to explain,” he wiped his face with the cloth napkin. “You'll never get into any college with grades like this.”

 

“It's fine Dad, I'll bring it up. It's not that big a deal.” Beau said softly 

 

Beau's father slammed his hands on the mahogany table and yelled “Not that big a deal? It is a VERY big deal Beauregard.”

 

“Quit fucking over reacting, its nothing.” 

 

“It is not nothing,” her mother chimed in “you are our only child, our expectations are very high.”

 

“Whatever, I'll never be the son you wanted dad or the princess you wanted mom.” she sighed “I know I'm a disappointment.”

 

Her dad threw his napkin on the table and called for a maid to pick up. “I'm going to my study if you need me dear,” obviously referring to his wife. “Good night Beauregard.” 

 

“If you had just kept your mouth shut,” Beau's mother said. 

 

“He is overreacting and he's being a bitch baby.” Beau retorted 

 

“I'm going to bed Beauregard, pick up after yourself.” Beau knew that meant call the maid over but in an act of defiance and kindness sent Gretchen home early and loaded the dishwasher herself. 

 

After loading the dishwasher she took the servants stairwell to her room. she was walking up slowly when she realized she hadn't put her applications in the mail and dashed up the stairs taking all the applications from her drawer and running downstairs, the corners of the envelopes cutting into the insides of her elbows. She dumped the letters into the mailbox and flicked the red metal flag up.  _ I'm going to get out of here _ she thought to herself,  _ and fast _

 

Her alarm went off the glowing digits reading  _ 5:00  _ she stretched in bed feeling her way through the dark for her phone. Three snapchats from jess. The first was a picture of Jester in bed smiling and a red “S” scribbled over her head, the second was of Jester's eyes and forehead with a caption reading “hhhhhng Beau I don't wanna run today!!!”, and the third was a picture of Jester’s nostrils with her eyes rolling back and a caption that said “On my way bastard”  

 

Beau didn't sleep in anything besides her boxers so she got dressed rather quickly, throwing on a pair of sweatpants she didn't remember buying and a grey and pink sports bra. She slipped her sneakers on in the mudroom and quietly slipped out the back door. 

 

“Hi Beau,” said a cheerful familiar voice. 

 

“Hiya Jess,” Beau responded with a smile “You ready to go?”

 

“Technically, not really, no.” the tiefling paused “but I am going to try my best!”

 

“Atta girl, with this attitude you'll beat me soon enough” 

 

Jester wrapped her arms around Beau's waist and whispered “Thank you Beauregard, thank you” 

 

When her parents being called her Beauregard it was a reminder of the disappointment she was, that she'd never be what they wanted but with Jester it was an act of intimacy like Jester’s voice telling Beau's heart it would all be okay. Beau had to break the hug because she knew if she would break down and cry right then and there. 

 

She cleared her throat and nodded all with a smile. “Alright let's do this,” Beau clapped 

 

“Yes, let us get this bread!” Jester stage whispered

 

The two ran until they reached their favorite coffee shop Jester offered to pat but before she could even order Beau walked past with their order and winked. 

 

“How did you do that Beau?” Jester's head was in her hands propped up on the table with her elbows, something Beau's parents would've reprimanded her for. 

 

“Do what?” Beau smiled coyly at Jester, a hint of mischief in her eyes. 

 

“Oh it is because the barista likes you, yes” 

 

“She does not!” responds Beau flustered and confused responds

 

“Yes she does Beauregard,” Jester snatched Beau’s coffee out of her hand “look she even wrote little hearts around your name”

 

“It's one heart and she was probably just being nice.” she deflected 

 

“hm okay Beau but if I were a cute barista I'd draw hearts on your cup.”

 

“Well I think you're a cute barista.” Beau says with a wink and checks her watch. “We've gotta go though, you wanna get some clothes from my place, it is closer.”

 

“Well I could just tell you to give me back my sweatpants,” 

 

“Fuck Jess I didn't know, sorry” 

 

“It is okay Beau and yes let's go to your place. Will your parents be home?”

 

“Nah they should be gone by now they're supposed to be gone for the next two weeks on some sorta business venture, something about a merger” Beau shrugged and stood

 

“Beau,” Jester also stood “You are inviting me to your house in which their will basically be no adults… are you trying to get in my pants?” Jester jokes

 

“Well I kinda already have,” Beau snapped the waistband of Jester's sweats. 


	2. First Aid and French Toast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jester heads back to Beau's place to freshen up and get some food before school starts

__

Beau waited patiently on her bed for Jester to finish showering, looking through snapchat stories to pass the time. Molly was up until two last night at some party,   Caduceus was having tea with his family, Nott posted a picture of caleb having coffee, Fjord posted a selfie of him in a cowboy hat with the caption “I wanna be a cowboy babey”. When Jester got out of the shower,  her hair in what Beau called a hair burrito, Beau was looking at Yasha's story. It was a mirror selfie of Yasha at the gym with a few members of the lacrosse team they were all flexing. 

 

Jester lied down on top of Beau, eliciting a groan from the unexpected weight. 

 

“Jester what are you doing?” Beau groaned

 

“I'm laying with you,”

 

“More like on top of me” mumbled Beau “Listen I gotta take a shower so you either get off me or I tickle you into oblivion,”

 

Jester didn't budge so Beau put her phone on the nightstand and tickled Jester blindly reaching her arms back hoping she'd throw Jester off eventually and she did. She pinned the tiefling down and continued to tickle her. 

 

“Beau stop” she giggled

 

“Not til you say,  ‘I'm a loser and Beau's the best’” 

 

“I am a loser and Beauregard is the best” 

 

Beau dismounted Jester and walked to the bathroom throwing her sports bra and Jester's sweatpants off and onto the hardwood floor and closing the bathroom door. Beau looked at her half- naked body, her face flush after laughing so hard, her toned stomach still scabbing over from when her father threw his steak knife at her Saturday,  her strong shoulders marked from all the times her mother would dig her nails into them when Beau didn't act ladylike. Her hands forever bruised from the lashings she received from the nuns at her old school. 

 

Beau stepped into the shower letting the hot water hit her back first bowing her head to let her hair go from it's usual bun and draping the blue ribbon on the towel rack. As she shampooed her hair the door creaked open, it was just Jester. 

 

“Jeez Jes, you scared me,” Beau wrapped her still soapy body in her towel

 

“Oh there is no need for you to stop Beau, we have the same parts, I just came to brush my teeth.” Jester smiled “Besides I have seen you naked before”

 

“What? When?”

 

“In the locker room silly,” Answered Jester with a toothbrush in hand

 

“Alright, just avert your eyes, I've gotta finish showering if you wanna have some extra time for breakfast”

 

As Beau unwrapped herself she threw the towel over the glass shower door in some vain attempt to block Jester off. Beau was putting the loofah back on the shower rack when Jester cried out.

 

“Oh Beauregard, what happened,” Jester pointed to the scab on Beau’s stomach.

 

“Jesus Jester you gave me a heart attack, I thought you had hurt yourself,” Beau rinsed her hair one last time and wrapped her waist in a towel.

 

Jester opened the shower door and lightly traced her hands over the cut making Beau blush lightly. 

 

“This isn't how I imagined my being naked in front of you to go, see you were also supposed to be naked,” Beau tried to say cooly “And while I'm not saying no to shower sex in my dreams we were on my bed.”

 

“Stop deflecting Beau, I can fix this if you want.” Jester didn't take her eyes off the cut “It won't scar too badly if you let me treat it now,” 

 

Beau rubbed the back of her neck and chuckled lightly “I thought girls were into scars,”

 

Jester took Beau's hand and pulled her out of the shower making her sit on the counter. 

 

“I will be right back,”

 

As Jester left she closed the door behind her, Beau seized the opportunity to throw on a pair of boxers and her favorite navy sweatpants. Jester came back with salve and some gauze. 

 

“Jester, you don't have to do this it'll heal just fine on it's own I'm sure” 

 

“Not if you keep scratching at it like that,” Jester swatted Beau's hand away from the cut and got down on her knees. “Just let me fix you.”

 

“Alright Miss Healing Hands,” Beau winced as Jester took an alcohol wipe over the injury and rubbed the salve into the cut. Jester took some gauze and placed it over the large scab and used medical tape to keep it down.  She placed a gentle kiss to Beau’s stomach 

 

“All better,” said Jester as she came to a stand. She placed her hands on the counter next to Beau's and brought her face close to Beau's “If you had told me sooner it wouldn't have hurt as much,” 

 

Jester softly poked Beau's nose and then turned to pick her stuff up. Leaving Beau alone in the bathroom when she left. Alone to her thoughts. 

 

When she finally got up she threw on an old Queen shirt shrugging a blue hoodie over it. She walked out of the bathroom to see Jester on her bed in one of her sweaters,  the light purple one, and a pair of ripped blue jeans. She was scrolling through Twitter and humming softly to herself, Beau recognized it as the song Yasha played on her guitar at Jester's party last month. God was Yasha good with her hands. Beau jumped into bed beside Jester, almost rolling off in an attempt to not hit Jester. 

 

“Breakfast?” asked Beau. 

 

“Yes, please!” Jester looked at her with a smile. 

 

“Want to bring it up here or eat downstairs in the kitchen?”

 

“Oh that is a tough one Beau, maybe we should go to the kitchen.” 

 

“Kitchen it is then,” Beau got out of bed and picked Jester up in one fell swoop causing Jester to laugh hysterically. 

 

“Beau, what are you doing?” Jester softly beat Beau’s chest. 

 

“I'm carrying you to the kitchen,” Beau cracked her neck and began walking “obviously”

 

Beau took the front staircase now that her parents weren't home she had no reason to take the back stairwell, there was no one to avoid. She put Jester down at the bottom of the stairs 

 

“So what do you wanna eat?” Beau turned the kitchen lights on as she walked in. It had started raining, the droplets ran down the French doors, Beau always did love the rain. 

 

“Oh anything is fine Beau, whatever is easiest for you,” Jester replied from the couch, she was looking for something on the TV. 

 

Beau looked at the clock on the refrigerator,  _ 6:28 _ , they didn't have to be at the school until 7:30 “How does French Toast sound to ya, Jes?”

 

“Oh Beauregard you know that is my favorite but you do not have to if it is complicated,” Jester turned to face Beau

 

“It's not complicated at all Jes, wanna help?”

 

“Yes!” Jester nearly jumped over the couch. 

 

“cool” Beau dug a metal bowl out from the island cabinet and from the fridge she asked “Can you grab some bread out of the breadbox and cinnamon from the spice cabinet right above the breadbox?”

 

“Yes, Sir!”

 

Jester was sitting on the island watching Beau flip the bread over in the pan, the smell of cinnamon and roasting almonds filling the air. 

 

“You are very good at this Beau,”

 

“Yeah my parents were away a lot when i was a kid and I never had a nanny so I taught myself to cook.”

 

“Oh, that is kind of sad.” Jester hopped down from the island and hugged Beau from behind making Beau freeze. Jester pressed her forehead lightly in between Beau’s shoulder blades. Beau blinked the tears away before they could run down her face. 

 

“Um Jester could you grab a plate for this,”

 

Beau wiped her eyes as Jester turned around to grab the plate. She puts the French toast on Jester's plate dusting frosted sugar atop it and finishing it off with a drizzle of chocolate syrup. Closing the bottle and flipping it in the air to finish things off with a show. 

 

“Bone apple teeth,” Beau winked

 

“These are delicious, wow” Jester said with a full mouth walking over to the couch

 

“Wham bam thank you ma'am,” Said Beau with her back to Jester as she wiped down the stove. She didn't want to leave a mess for Gretchen. Beau vaulted over the couch and took the seat next to Jester. “We have a solid twenty minutes before we have to leave, wanna Netflix something?” 

 

“We could start another episode of ‘One Day At A Time’” Jester said as she handed Beau the remote. 

 

“Sounds great,” 

  
  



	3. Just Like That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beau finds out her college applications weren't the only thing that got sent out.

Beau took the plate out of Jester's hand and put it in the sink, she could clean it when she got back it was just one plate anyway. 

 

“Fuck,” Beau remembered “Hey Jester, my car is in the shop. Are you okay with riding on the back of my bike?”

 

“If you have an extra helmet it should not be a problem,” Jester turned off the TV “Is my book bag still here from Friday?”

 

“Yeah it should be in the mudroom,” Beau grabbed her keys from the bowl on the island and twirled them around her finger as she waited.

 

“Okay, let's go,”

 

Beau opened the door to the garage holding the door open for Jester. In the middle of the garage in all its mechanical glory was Beau’s bike, a 1985 BMW K-100, while Beau wasn't close with her parents they always did know how to buy her love. 

 

“It's a cafe racer so it's a bit smaller than most bikes, you'll have to hold on tight okay?” 

 

“You have got it Beau” Jester took a pastel yellow helmet off the wall she had chosen the front less one, and handed Beau her helmet. 

 

Beau's helmet was a standard black with a bulletproof glass front but on the back were the words “future disruptor of America” painted on with white spray paint. It was Beau in every way; her parents hated it, it was loud, and it was messy. 

 

Beau climbed on the bike, warning Jester to not rest her leg on the exhaust when she got on. Pulling her helmet on Beau handed Jester her phone silently asking Jester to hold it for her. Beau turned her key in the ignition hearing the motorcycle roar to a start and purr as she pulled back on the throttle, it was pure erotica to Beau. She pushed the automatic garage door button and drove out slowly making sure she didn't scare Jester. As Beau pulled out of the paved driveway Jester told Beau to go faster. She pulled back on the throttle harder lifting the front wheel of the bike off the ground for a second. Jester cheered like a child at an amusement park, and wrapped her arms tighter around Beau’s waist. 

 

At school Beau parked her bike on the sidewalk in front of the theater and took her helmet off. Jester squirmed as she tried to take hers off, so Beau did it for her, making this the second time today they've been so close to each others faces. Beau cleared her throat to break the early morning silence. 

 

“So am I taking you home today or-”

 

“No my mom is going to pick me up, but thank you Beau”

 

“Oh,” Beau said surprised “yeah no problem, let me take that helmet though.”

 

“Thank you again Beau. I am going to talk to Fjord” Jester skipped away.

 

Beau tied her hair up into its proper bun and walked to her locker to get the helmets off her hands. 

 

Beau's day was pretty standard, first spanish which she knew fluently thanks to Gretchen, second English, third math but in fourth period as Mr. Grimes went over the French revolution and Bastille Day the phone rang and Grimes told Beau she was needed in the newsroom. Beau wrote herself a pass to Mrs. Johnson's, her handwriting scrawling over the sticky note, Grimes came up to Beau's desk and signed the note. 

 

Beau reached to open the door when someone from the other side did it for her. It was Yasha wearing black ripped jeans and a black Phoebe Bridges sweater. 

 

“Good you're here. Follow me please.”

 

Beau had no clue what to say so she nodded swallowing the lump in her throat and blindly followed Yasha to the track where Yasha took them underneath the bleachers. 

 

“What's all this about?” Beau rocked on her heels nervously. She had a crush on Yasha her freshman and sophomore years. 

 

“We used to be really close Beauregard, and I got your letter,” 

 

Beau's stomach fluttered when she heard Yasha say her full name, not as intimate as when Jester said it but not meant cruelly like her parents, and then her stomach dropped. Letter, what letter? Fuck, not  _ that _ letter. 

 

“What letter Yasha?” Beau said with a smile trying to play it off. Out of her back pocket Yasha pulled out the yellow paper with its blue lines and Beau recognized it instantly. “Oh that, about that um-”

 

“Beauregard don’t. I… you-” Yasha couldn't find the words, kept stumbling so she took a step closer. 

 

Yasha pulled her hands out of her pockets, she was five feet and eleven inches compared to Beau's objectively small five foot nine. Beau tried to swallow the lump in her throat again. In the dark cover of the bleachers where Yasha's face was so close to Beau's over the smell of the autumn air Beau recognized Yasha who smelled like fresh cut grass after a storm, gods how Beau loved rain storms and then Yasha's lips were on hers and everything faded. Beau dropped her mouth open a little, subtly inviting Yasha in and the invitation was accepted soon their tongues were swirling and twirling, exploring every inch of each other until Beau's hands started roaming under the hem of Yasha's shirt. Yasha’s hands caught Beau by the wrist. 

 

“Fuck Yasha I'm sorry I didn't mean to push,” Beau frantically apologized. 

 

“No Beauregard, it's not you. I just… I am not out.” Yasha took a step back looking at everything but Beau. “Imagine what the team would think, and they are like family, I don't want to mess that up and I'm supposed to go on a date with this boy from the football team. Molly set me up with him and told me he is rather nice.”

 

“What? I've liked you for years and when you finally kiss me you tell me this bullshit? You're a fucking asshole, you know that?”

 

“Beau I'm sorry,” she held Beau's hand. 

 

“No,” said Beau as she pulled away. She turned and walked back towards the school. 

 

Beau was so angry the heat radiated off her. When the lunch bell rang she sat with Jester, and Caleb who were both happily chatting over some Chinese food Jester's mom had brought in. 

 

“Fried rice, Beau?” Jester smiled with full cheeks from across the table 

 

“No thanks Jester,”

 

“What is wrong, fried rice is your favorite,” jester dropped her plastic fork. 

 

“Nothing Jes,” Beau looked down at her phone “it's just my grades”

 

“Sounds fake but okie dokie, I guess.” 

 

Beau's phone buzzed. One snapchat from Yasha read the dim screen. She reluctantly opened it. “Beauregard I am sorry, can I make it up to you?” Beau left her on read. And looked back up at the table, from the corner of her eye she saw Yasha looking over from her table before Molly turned her around shaking their head. Beau laughed at whatever the table was laughing at, better fake happy than real sad. 

 

The rest of the day dragged by so when the bell finally rang Beau raced to her bike. She threw her helmet on but when she tried to start her bike it wouldn't turn over. She dismounted the bike and kicked at it. 

 

“That's not going to help.” said a familiar soft voice. “Let me see.”

 

“Yasha you don't have to, actually you shouldn't.”

 

Yasha took a good look at the bike. “You're low on gas and you left your headlights on. Stay right here.” Yasha walked away 

 

“Not like I could go anywhere asshole.” yelled Beau.

 

When Yasha came back she pulled up in her truck, a yellow 1969 Ford F150, it was fucking gorgeous and so powerful,  _ like Yasha _ . “I can drive you home.”

 

“You don't have to, I live kinda far. Suburbia ain't all that great if ya ask me,”

 

“It's not a problem,” Yasha lifted Beau's bike easily “I do not have practice until five anyway.”

 

“Oh you still shouldn't have to. I don't want you to feel obligated”  _ after breaking my heart in two and all.  _ Beau climbed into the passenger seat. there was no storage or cupholder separating them, it was all just smooth leather seat. 

 

Yasha pulled her phone out of her jeans and scrolled through it before handing it to Beau. 

 

“Why don’t you choose, Beau” Yasha pulled out of the school parking lot and onto the main road as Beau searched for music. She settled on something under the indie pop genre. 

 

“The Aces, bold choice” commented Yasha. 

 

“Yeah one of my less heavy favorites,”

 

Twenty minutes of singing and air guitar later, Yasha pulled into Beau's driveway and Yasha lowered the volume leaving them to sit in silence. Yasha pulled Beau close. 

 

“What about your date?” Beau asked as she brought her face closer to Yasha. 

 

“I asked Molly to cancel for me and while they didn't want to they let the guy down easy. Cool?”

 

“Cool,” 

 

Beau's lip met Yasha's again and it felt even better now, there was no hesitation and no holding back. 

 

“Hey do you wanna maybe come in? My parents aren't home.” said Beau between kisses.

 

“What are you implying Beauregard?” queried Yasha with a raised eyebrow, breaking the kiss 

 

“No, not, no just that it might be nicer inside, ya know?” 

 

“Then yes, we can work on your motorcycle if you'd like. All it needs us a jumpstart and some gas, it would be a relatively quick fix."

 

“Sounds great,”


	4. Grease Monkeys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasha goes to Beaus and helps her fix her motorcycle.

Yasha worked diligently on the bike in silence her strong hands easily clipping the jumper cables to the car battery. She had taken off her sweater leaving her arms bare in a tank top her muscles flexing and relaxing with every move. A sight to see. 

 

“Okay Beau, turn it over, “ yelled Yasha over the rock and roll playing off the speakers. 

 

Beau put the key in the ignition and let the truck purr to a start then quickly turned it off. She hoped out of the car throwing Yasha back her keys. 

 

“Hand me that fuels tank if you can” pleaded Yasha. 

 

Beau brought the tank that was standing next to the wheel of Yasha's truck letting Yasha fill the motorcycle with gas. Yasha's hands were caked in dirt and oil and as she wiped the sweat off her forehead it smeared across her face causing Beau to break out in laughter. Here she was the toughest girl in school and she was standing in Beau's garage covered in grime. 

 

“Just what do you think you're laughing at,” Yasha put the tank down and approached Beau picking her up by the waist letting Beau wrap her legs around her thighs. 

 

“You, obviously, now put me down I don't wanna have to take another shower, you grease money.” she insulted as she wrapped her arms around Yasha's neck pulling her into a kiss. This kiss wasn't rushed like the others it was a soft and simple, a peck on the lips. When Beau pulled away Yasha burst into laughter. 

 

“Beau, Beau, I am so sorry but you got grease on your face.” Yasha put Beau down and lifted her arms in self defense. 

 

“You mother fucker,” Beau wiped at her face with the back of her hand lifting some grease off “I'll get you back for this later but right now we're going inside and I'm going to take a shower.”

 

Beau unlocked the door to the house and closed the seven car garage door with the push of a button. As Beau climbed the stairs she looked back to see Yasha standing awkwardly at the bottom playing with the strings of her duffle bag. Beau climbed back down taking Yasha by the hand and leading her to her room. 

 

Yasha set her bag down and took note of everything in Beau's room. The way the walls were devoid of any family photos but had one Polaroid picture of Jester posted by her bedside. The curtain less  windows allowed for a flood of natural light most of it hitting Beau's cluttered desk covered from corner to corner in old court cases. Yasha sat on the bench at the foot of Beau's bed quietly watching Beau sort through her closet in nothing but sweatpants and a sports bra, the sweat glistening on her back. Taking a set of clothes in her arms she put them down on her nicely made bed. 

 

“You can take a shower first if you want, seeing as how you're the guest and all” Beau rocked back and forth on her heels

 

“Thank you Beauregard.” Yasha lifted her shirt off over her head “where should I put my dirty clothes?”

 

“Here,  just hand them to me, I can wash em,” Beau took the grease covered shirt off of Yasha's hands. 

 

Yasha's toned stomach was now the only thing Beau could look at, oh how she wanted to worship the land Yasha walked upon and what Beau wouldn't do to taste her again. 

 

Yasha brought a hand to Beau's face pulling her close letting Beau close the gap. 

 

“Gods it kills me,” husked Yasha between kisses 

 

“What?” Beau combed her fingers through Yasha's hair. 

 

“Having to pretend I don't think of you all the time, having to restrain myself so I don't get outed.” Yasha pulled Beau closer by the waist

 

“Fuck, Yash you really think that?” Beau pulled back “Cause gods is that hot. We could um save water-”

 

“and shower together, yes let's do that, for the environment of course,” joked Yasha as she picked Beau up. 

 

Yasha put Beau down and closed the door behind them watching Beau strip down to her socks. Beau popped the button of Yasha’s jeans not breaking eye contact with the woman and working deftly. Yasha kicked off her jeans as they fell to her ankles following Beau into the shower. She reached past Beau to turn the water on, pulling Beau close to her chest so the cold water wouldn't hit her as it heated up. Beau could've just stayed there, wrapped in Yasha's embrace forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen if yall want leave me a message on tumblr @stupidmercury and I'll give ya a cut scene. as always comments and kudos are ever appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasha leaves Beau to think things over

Beau pulled on her boxers and a comfortable shirt and sat down at her desk as she waited for Yasha to finish in the bathroom. If she wanted to pass law she was going to have to make sure this essay was perfect. She flipped through the court cases on her desk settled on writing the prosecution for the Rosebury case, it was the hard point to argue but it would get her brownie points with Grimes. 

“Hey Beau, can we talk really fast before I have to leave.” Beau knew that this couldn't be good from Yasha's tone.

“Sure,”

“Beauregard, I love this and I love you but I don't think I want a serious relationship, I'm just not out yet and I don't want to have to hide you,” Yasha sat on Beau's bed. 

“Um, yeah, cool, I'm fine with just fooling around if that's what you're trying to say.” Beau took a seat next to Yasha “I love you too Yash and I get it. I'm good with just this, no commitment.”

“No commitment,” restated the pale woman “I've got to go to practice but your bike should be good,” 

Yasha planted a small kiss on Beau's lips savoring the taste before waving goodbye. Beau heard Yasha start her engine and watched from her window as she drove out. Beau sent Jester a text short and sweet “GET OVER HERE, IVE GOT SOME SHIT TO TELL YOU!!!” and in less than ten minutes she was at her door. 

“What is it Beau?” Jester jumped up and down

“Yasha likes me, she said she likes me,” 

“Oh Beau, what good news,” Jester wrapped Beau in her warm embrace. “When are you going out?”

“About that,” Beau pulled away “so Yasha is like still in the closet. She likes me but doesn't want to lose her spot on the team.”

“So you are not dating?”

“Nope.” A wave of sadness hit Beau

“That is rough,”

“Yep,” she said defeated 

“I am sorry Beau” Jester hugged Beau again “want to watch Orange Is The New Black?”

“Not really,”

“Oh Beauregard, you are really hurting, what can I do?” 

Beau didn't answer, she didn't have an answer. After all this back and forth she just accepted Yasha's bullshit proposal, how stupid of her. 

“Beau, I am going to stay the night,”

Beau nodded in indifference. Maybe it was best if Jester stayed, she always did make Beau's days better. 

“Thanks Jes,”

“I love you Beau,”

“Love you too, Jes”

Beau finished her paper and the rest of the night was laughter filled. The house was filled with the smell of baked goods and the sound of Jester's voice. She was singing at the top of her lungs along to some old David Bowie vinyls she had pulled out of Beau's closet. Jester jumped on the couch and was hopping onto every piece of furniture in the house her movements shaking Beau to her core. The way she moved was so fluid and light-footed and it took Beau's breath away. It was taken away again when Jester hit her square in the chest with a pillow. 

“Oh you're gonna get it,” cried Beau as she ran at Jester with the pillow. 

Jester dashed into the kitchen turning a corner into the pantry. Beau opened the pantry door Jester wasn't there and all of a sudden she was hit in the back of the head. She turned around and tackled Jester pinning her to the cold tile floor. 

“Aww you have got me,” laughed a defeated Jester. 

“Damn straight,” 

Beau could feel Jester’s breath on her her lips the taste of sugar cookies and blueberry pancakes taking all of Beau's air. Jester cleared her throat and Beau stood up helping Jester to her feet. 

“It's getting late, do ya wanna go to bed?”

“Yes please,” yawned Jester. 

Beau took her shirt off and threw it to some dark corner of her room and then threw herself into bed with Jester

“Good night Jes,”

“Good night Beauregard”

Beau brought the blanket up so it covered her shoulders and Jester curled her arms around Beau's stomach. They fell asleep like that, cuddling and in total comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a cluster fuck!


	6. Freeze Tag When You Touch Me

Beau moaned at the lack of warmth next to her when she woke squinting at the bright early morning sun coming through her curtains. She flicked her wrist to look at her watch, the leather bands grey color draining,  _ 8:43,  _ Beau had never slept in this late and jolted upright scanning her room for a shirt. She pulled on a blue tank top that was hidden slightly under her bed and her phone from her nightstand. She walked down to the kitchen, her feet padding on the cold marble outside her room. From the kitchen she smelled vanilla and recognized a the soft voice of Hozier playing from the speaker. 

 

She stood silently in the archway that separated the kitchen and the grand foyer. Watching Jester's hips sway back and forth her skirt swaying with her. She hummed about not knowing where to start and sweet music playing in the dark. She turned as Hozier asked his foolish heart to still and Beau couldn't help but think “ _ big mood bro” _ as Jester grabbed her hands and started dancing with her. She threw her head back in laughter as they spun around the kitchen, Beau dips Jester back holding her there as the music slows for a second bringing her back as the chorus returned and spinning her away only to pull her back close leaving both breathing heavily when the song ended. 

 

“Wow Beau, I did not know you could dance,”

 

“Neither did i” she shrugs looking to change the topic her eyes shift to the plate on the counter “Is that for me?”

 

“Technically, it is for us but yes,” Jesters brown eyes locked onto Beau's blue. 

 

“You're the fucking sweetest but you didn't have to,”

 

“It is a thank you for yesterday.” she dragged Beau over to the plate “Now eat.”

 

Beau munched quietly on the chocolate chip pancakes that Jester had taken great care in making. Not making any noise if protest when Jester would swipe at the stack with her fork. She mumbled something unintelligible with a mouth full of pancakes. 

 

“itinerary?” she repeated

 

Beau laid out her plan for today, work out for an hour or two, go out for lunch, finish up any homework, work out again, have dinner and go to bed.

 

“Well I am going to make some small adjustments, you cannot stay home all day.”

 

“I'm not, I  _ said _ I was gonna go out for lunch.”

 

“Sure Beau,” Jester took Beau's empty plate to the sink and washed “alright let us work out then.”

 

Beau's weight room was just an old bedroom converted to house a rowing machine and bench press along with a rack of weights. The two spotted each other on the bench, Jester was able to bench far more than Beau would've guessed, it was kinda hot. Jester held Beau down as she did her sit ups watching the well worked muscles flex keeping an extra watchful eye on the bandage she had so carefully placed on Beau's abdomen. They ate lunch in the weight room, sandwiches jester mad and brought to the muggy room. They continued to work out until five. 

 

When the two finished their final set they walked down to the kitchen where Jester told Beau “go dress nicely, all fancy, I will come back in 10 minutes,” and left out the back door as Beau listened intently to the sound of Jesters aqua mini coop pull out of her driveway. 

 

Beau took a fast shower and spent five minutes overthinking 

 

_ What if I'm over dressed, what if I'm under? Where are we going what are we doing? _

 

She settled on a long-sleeved button down ,whose color was a light blue gray, and white dress pants. She stole a pair of gold cufflinks from her dad's jewelry chest, a large L embossed in the centers deciding to steal an old ring her father had taken from her because it was a man's ring.  She looked at herself in the mirror, adjusting her collar. With her sleeves rolled up and her hands in her pockets she looked like a young Leonardo DiCaprio and she knew Jester would love it. She slipped on her old leather dress shoes and waited in the living room. 

 

Jester sauntered into Beau's living room taking Beau's breath away again. She was wearing a short sleeved sheer white top and a burgundy skirt her black ballet shoes laced up high around her strong calves. She blushed under Beau's piercing blue eyes not sure if she was going to come under scrutiny. 

 

“Gods Jes, you look great I-”

 

“Thank you, I could say the same.” she stepped closer “you look like a young Leo and I love it,” Jester played with Beau's collar. Exactly what Beau had thought she was going to say. 

 

“So miss LaVorre, where are you taking me,”

 

“Well Miss Lionett, that is a surprise.” she took, the woman clad in her white dress pants, by the hand and walked her to the infamous mini coop.


End file.
